


Утренние газеты

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Light Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солнце ослепительно яркое, как и в прошлый раз. В этой части Хайгейт еще не успели разрастись в непроходимую средневековую чащу деревья и кустарники, поэтому ничто не мешает солнечным лучам скользить по полированному дереву. Однако в этот раз Эггзи не верит в реальность происходящего, у него отчаянное ощущение дежа вю: он уже однажды хоронил Гарри Харта на этом же самом месте чуть больше двадцати лет назад, и не успела просесть земля на могиле, как Гарри вернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренние газеты

Хайгейт - одно из самых посещаемых мест в Лондоне, почему-то смерть привлекает людей не меньше, чем бренное существование, пока мрачной тенью не нависнет за собственным плечом. Праздношатающиеся туристы с массивными фотоаппаратами, шумные и веселые экскурсионные группы с не затыкающимися ни на секунду гидами - Эггзи идет мимо. Спина у него прямая, галстук повязан в безукоризненно, а стекла очков вполне позволяют скрыть брезгливую жалость к тем, для кого чужое горе - повод для пары сногсшибательных снимков, которые можно будет повесить на стене и показывать друзьям. Сам Эггзи сегодня на Хайгейт второй раз в жизни.  
Чем ближе восточная часть кладбища, тем свободнее он дышит: все реже встречаются бесцеремонные почитатели викторианской старины, все чаще - искренняя скорбь, и плечи поникают сами собой.  
В этих бесконечных лабиринтах легко заблудиться, потеряться навеки среди ангелов с нежными лицами, но Эггзи идет вперед и безошибочно, будто бы его ведет невидимый компас, находит нужное место. Статую коленопреклонного Галахада, благоговейно касающегося кончиками пальцев священного Грааля, не спутаешь ни с чем, она высоко возносится на постаменте, и Эггзи отстраненно думает, что Мерлин действительно был Гарри хорошим другом; он знает, еще никогда и ни одного агента “Кингсмен” не хоронили с так откровенно выставляемыми на всеобщее обозрение регалиями. Сам же Гарри, вернувшись с Хайгейт, куда его завело неуемное любопытство, долго посмеивался и даже пошутил о том, что он-то, с его образом жизни и любовником, годящимся ему в сыновья, в отличие от непорочного сэра Галахада вряд ли сумел хотя бы подступиться к Граалю. Впрочем, даже за этой самоуничижительной колкостью Эггзи видел - Гарри безумно льстило такое особое отношение к собственной, измазанной в мирских грехах, персоне.  
Мерлин в сопровождении Рокси, невесомо удерживающей его под локоть, встречает Эггзи у края площадки и виновато поджимает губы, но Эггзи лишь учтиво склоняет голову и уголками губ намечает на своем лице улыбку. Он был готов к этому - к десяткам незнакомых людей с одинаково фальшивыми печальными лицами, Эггзи прекрасно знает, что когда агент "Кингсмен" уходит мирно, а не с пулей в голове, прощание с ним проходит не в такой уж и приватной обстановке. Семья, друзья, просто знакомые - Эггзи просто не ожидал, что сегодня их будет так много.  
\- Опаздываете, мистер Анвин, - ворчит Мерлин, стараясь незаметно унять тремор рук. Он не называет Эггзи кодовым агентским именем, чтобы никто ненароком не услышал лишнего, и Эггзи улавливает этот тонкий намек.  
\- Еще одна дурная привычка нашего общего друга, - замечает он мягко. - Когда живешь с кем-то почти двадцать лет, невольно их перенимаешь.  
Мерлин его не поправляет, только лишь смотрит с какой-то странной жалостью и жестом предлагает подойти ближе.  
Солнце ослепительно яркое, как и в прошлый раз. В этой части Хайгейт еще не успели разрастись в непроходимую средневековую чащу деревья и кустарники, поэтому ничто не мешает солнечным лучам скользить по полированному дереву. Однако в этот раз Эггзи не верит в реальность происходящего, у него отчаянное ощущение дежа вю: он уже однажды хоронил Гарри Харта на этом же самом месте чуть больше двадцати лет назад, и не успела просесть земля на могиле, как Гарри вернулся. Эггзи верит, он выкрутится и на этот раз, Гарри Харт ведь находит выход даже из самых - что за нелепый каламбур - безвыходных ситуаций, даже из гроба, мать его, находит и возвращается еще сильнее, еще опаснее. Идеальный, смертоносный, но бессмертный сэр Галахад просто не может умереть.  
Он просто не может так поступить с Эггзи.  
Какая-то леди презрительно поджимает губы, когда Эггзи, осторожно поддернув брюки, вопреки всем правилам приличия опускается на колени и устраивает строгий букет алых роз на крышке гроба. Эггзи подозревает, что причина такого неодобрения вовсе не в том, что он по-плебейски пачкает дорогой костюм в свежей земле, а в том, что появляется лишь к самому окончанию церемонии, и со стороны это наверняка выглядит как пренебрежение к усопшему. Однако Эггзи наплевать, он опаздывает намеренно, подходит к изножью величественного надгробия, устремленного в небо, лишь тогда, когда крышка гроба уже закрыта. Так он может жалко вообразить себе, что сегодня все в точности, как и в первый раз; представить, что гроб пуст, а Гарри Харт жив, просто еще не рискует выйти на связь.  
Гарри Харту семьдесят шесть, в его медицинской карте три инфаркта, а в сердце - неумная жажда жить вечно. Это чувствуется в каждом жадном поцелуе и в цепких пальцах, которые он так любит сжимать у Эггзи на запястье. И пускай Гарри уже не тот сухощавый подтянутый джентльмен, что мог раскидать по углам кучку вооруженной шпаны, он по-прежнему безукоризненно смертоносный, поэтому просто не может оказаться сейчас в этом деревянном ящике, готовом опуститься в землю.   
Все это безумный фарс, экстравагантная костюмированная вечеринка представителей светского общества; людей, непонятно каким образом, скорее всего, причастных к жизни Гарри Харта. Среди них Эггзи чувствует себя чужаком и старательно ищет знакомые лица, коих не так уж и много: старик Персиваль; его внук, молодой сэр Кей; Рокси и Мерлин, тяжело опирающийся на ее руку, вот и все кингсмены, смешавшиеся с толпой; остальных приглашенных Эггзи, кажется, видит впервые в жизни.  
Эггзи на мгновение задерживает ладонь на теплом полированном дереве, отдавая дань традиции - он делал так же и в прошлый раз - а затем поднимается с колен и отступает назад, не желая более привлекать к себе излишне косые взгляды, неизбежно обращающиеся в досужие сплетни.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Анвин, верно? - юноша, еще несколько минут назад, когда Эггзи только появился на площадке, проникновенно вещавший, каким достойным человеком был Гарри, подходит почти неслышно и осторожно трогает Эггзи за плечо. Эггзи окидывает его внимательным взглядом, чуть склонив голову набок, а затем кивает:  
\- Верно. Мы знакомы?  
\- К сожалению, нет, но я премного о вас наслышан, - отзывается его собеседник церемонно, а затем мнется и неуверенно поясняет: - Меня зовут Саймон Лестер, я внучатый племянник мистера Харта.  
Эггзи крепко пожимает протянутую ладонь, всматривается в юношу еще раз и начинает замечать, что тот и впрямь чем-то отдаленно напоминает Гарри, таким, каким его видел Эггзи на старых фотографиях: те же широкие скулы, та же ямочка на подбородке, те же светлые, почти невыразительные брови. Неудивительно, что Эггзи не уловил сходства сразу, с годами вполне заурядная, блеклая даже, внешность Гарри плавно перетекла в зрелую мужскую красоту, как свежий виноградный сок со временем обращается выдержанным терпким вином. Лет через двадцать этот мальчишка тоже, вероятно, станет статным и привлекательным мужчиной, но пока лишь выглядит нелепым подростком, по недоразумению нацепившим элегантный костюм.  
\- Рад знакомству, мистер Лестер, однако все же, откуда вы обо мне, - Эггзи делает короткую паузу, долженствующую выразить крайнюю степень недоверия, и продолжает: - наслышаны? Насколько я знаю, Гарри не общался с семьей.  
\- Понимаю ваш скепсис, мистер Анвин, - юный Саймон, окончательно смутившись, закусывает губу. - Вы абсолютно правы, дядюшка не общался с родными, я видел его в своей жизни лишь дважды, и поэтому был крайне удивлен, когда пару дней назад он пригласил меня к себе.  
\- Вы были в особняке? - резко чеканит Эггзи, чувствуя как земля уходит из-под ног. - Вы были с ним, когда…  
Он не договаривает. Он все еще по-прежнему не верит в случившееся и не хочет услышать что-то, что пошатнет его хрупкую надежду на дурной морок. Эггзи не было в Лондоне, когда все случилось, очередное задание, а скупые соболезнования Мерлина по телефону вовсе не превращали произошедшее в реальность.   
\- Накануне. У нас был долгий разговор, в основном о деловых бумагах, с которыми мне предстоит разобраться в ближайшие недели. Мистер Харт не хотел, чтобы все эти проблемы обрушились на вас, мистер Анвин. Он щадил ваши чувства, - мягко отвечает Саймон, и Эггзи беспомощно прикрывает глаза. Чертов Гарри Харт даже в такой ситуации желал огородить его от проблем, словно бы Эггзи до сих пор несмышленый пацан с окраины, а Саймон тем временем, выдержав паузу, запускает пальцы в нагрудный карман и добавляет: - И еще, он дал мне это и велел найти вас.   
На ладони Саймона Лестера - медаль “Кингсмен”, в точности такая же, какую Гарри вручил когда-то ему самому, разве что без ленты. Горло больно сжимает спазмом, и Эггзи почти сипит:  
\- Что он сказал? Что сказал Гарри, когда отдал тебе медаль?  
\- Мистер Харт сказал, что вам нужно будет чем-нибудь себя занять, - Саймон болезненно морщится на мгновение, а потом виновато замечает: - Впрочем, кажется, я выбрал не самое лучшее время.  
Эггзи смотрит на него внимательно, изучающе, потом бросает косой взгляд на Мерлина, неотрывно за ними следящего, и внезапно понимает - Гарри прав. Ему нужно себя чем-то занять, чтобы дождаться очередного возвращения. В прошлый раз они с Мерлином и Рокси спасали мир и пытались восстановить разрушенный “Кингсмен”, в этот - Эггзи будет тренировать кандидата. В конце концов, ему действительно пора начинать делиться опытом.  
\- Самое лучшее, мистер Лестер, - тихо заверяет он, а затем тянется во внутренний карман пиджака за визиткой ателье на Севил Роу и улыбается уголком губ: - Жду вас завтра в полдень по этому адресу.

Стоя в отдалении, Мерлин, поджав губы, наблюдает за Эггзи, тихо беседующим с молодым человеком. вероятно, тем самым племянником, о котором упоминал Гарри, и вздыхает. На лице Эггзи слишком мало эмоций, просто катастрофически, и Мерлин оказывается к этому не готов. Он боялся, что Эггзи будет в ярости, ждал хотя бы тех больных взглядов, какие были после Кентукки, но Эггзи странно сосредоточен и расслаблен одновременно, будто бы ни черта не осознал до сих пор. Мерлин может его понять, это спокойное ожидание чуда - их общее безумие на двоих, он и сам пока не очень-то готов смириться с тем, что Гарри больше никогда не станет ворчать про дрянной виски в его кабинете или закатывать глаза, наблюдая за тренировками новобранцев перед монитором. Но Мерлин, в отличие от Эггзи, хотя бы понимает, что это - конец; что не было в этот раз никакой пули, как и не будет чудесного воскрешения.  
Эггзи отдает своему собеседнику визитку, мягко улыбается и перехватывает поудобнее ручку зонта. Мерлин смотрит на этого мальчика с сединой на висках и жесткой глубокой морщиной, расчерчивающей лоб словно трещина - камень, и качает головой. Эггзи Анвин всегда останется для него мальчишкой, вечно юным Питером Пэном, затерявшимся где-то в Неверленде, какой бы десяток лет не разменял.   
Он словно бы не понимает, на чье место кандидата прислал ему Гарри с того света, поймет лишь тогда, когда вернется в непривычно пустой особняк и с запозданием прочтет утреннюю газету. Газеты не врут, они не дают шанса на самообман. В утренней газете за пятнадцатое сентября две тысячи тридцать восьмого - некролог мистера Харта, скончавшегося на семьдесят шестом году жизни от четвертого по счету инфаркта.  
Мерлин знает; он всегда просматривает свежую прессу за завтраком, в отличие от Эггзи. Утренние газеты - единственная привычка, которую тот так и не перенял у Гарри.


End file.
